With development of electronic technology, functions of various electronic devices are becoming more and more colorful and humanized. This may lead to better user experience in using electronic devices. Moreover, there are kinds of electronic devices, such as a camera, a tablet computer, a mobile phone, etc.
Conventionally, the electronic devices may be provided with an image acquiring device for take photos or video. An image or video may contain some interfering content that is not desired by the user. For example, when taking a photo of the user A, the user B occurs in a background. As another example, garbage is presented when taking a landscape photos.
Some photo processing software may be used to process the captured photos, so as to eliminate such interfering content.
After acquiring an image by an image acquiring device, if the image contains interfering content, other image processing software has to be used for eliminating the interfering content. That is, there is a technical problem that a part of content in an image cannot be automatically removed when acquiring the image.
Furthermore, because some image processing software is needed to remove a part of content in the image, it is needed to firstly start the image processing software and then import the image into the image processing software. This may spend long time in removing a part of content in the image while increasing processing burdens on the electronic device.